


海陆之间

by BatCave0304



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, hermaphrodite!Bruce, merman
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatCave0304/pseuds/BatCave0304
Summary: 摘要:布鲁斯是克拉克救下的一尾人鱼，他们相互倾心。





	海陆之间

**Author's Note:**

> 警告:超人/人鱼布鲁斯。异世界AU。人鱼双性设定。

“韦恩，别挣扎了，你逃不掉的。”

被称作韦恩的人鱼后背抵着石礁，进退两难。他怒视着将自己团团包围的几条人鱼，握紧了的拳头蓄势待发。该死的交配季，去什么海底草场，他就该躲在珊瑚礁里不出来！

“韦恩，你知道我们的人鱼的交配模式，现在反抗对你没有好处，你不可能只身一条鱼打败我们。”

“我等了这么多年，你总算从你那小黑洞里游出来了。”又一条棕色长发的人鱼游了过来，他是这些人鱼中最壮硕的一条。他发出粗犷的笑声，“你就是一条人鱼，无论你怎么逃避这个事实，最终都无法违背你的本性。这是弱肉强食的群族，最终你还是会压制比你弱小的人鱼，强制它们为你受孕。”

“看看你，韦恩，逃避族群那么久，连怎么狩猎同类都忘记了？好不容易压制住的一条弱者，他现在逃去哪了？还是他又反过来让你受孕了？”人鱼们爆发出一阵嘲讽的大笑声。逐渐缩小的包围圈告诉韦恩，它们绝不会轻易罢休。

“看看这漂亮的脸蛋，还有这健壮的身材，匀称有力的鱼尾。多么健康，生出的后代也一定是人鱼中的翘楚。”

这时候人鱼中有声附和，“乖乖听话吧韦恩，这样我们会在交配时避免不必要的嘶咬和暴力。”

韦恩厌恶的皱着眉，这群混蛋合谋给他设下了陷阱，目的就是为了让他怀上自己的孩子。鱼尾紧张的波动着，他没有那么多时间可以消耗，他还需要氧气。

“别告诉我你不知道有多少人觊觎你。”棕发人鱼伸手触碰韦恩，结果被鱼尾用力扇了巴掌。他转过头，口中飘出几缕血丝，冲着韦恩挤出一个怒到极致的笑容。“先抓住他的交配优先。”

人鱼们向他扑了过去。

 

——

几月后。

克拉克听到了歌声，像往常一样低沉美妙，似涓涓细流温柔流淌，如月色般勾人。他享受的闭上眼睛，慢慢向岛屿飘去。

靠近时，他听到歌唱者低微的喘息声，这才发现了今日歌声中的异样。高昂的声调中充满了隐晦的愉悦，诱人去发现、去探寻这优美歌声的源头。闻到清风带来熟悉的气息，心脏却不由自主的躁动了起来。他感觉到自己的身体蠢蠢欲动，涌起一股本能的欲流。直到他终于在岛屿的沙滩上发现了他。 

克拉克垫着脚漂浮着，注视着这尾人鱼。此时这样做绝对是种冒犯……但他却仍然移不开视线。“我一直以为你是压制方的。”

“克拉克？！”人鱼惊讶出声，从生殖腔中迅速抽离的手指带出了滑腻的体液。他涨红了脸，第一时间遮住下腹处的生殖腔却还是露出了上方冒出不久的阴茎。

“我听到你的歌声。”克拉克急促的解释道，他看得出布鲁斯还有些不安。“那让我不由自主的想……急着见你。”他斟酌了用词，最后选了一个没那么露骨的。

布鲁斯注视着他，目光变得冷静。“你喜欢它。”

“是的，你的歌声，我喜欢。非常喜欢。”

“你被它所吸引。”他继续陈述着事实，“所以你想和我……人类怎么称呼这个来着……？做爱？”

克拉克觉得不可思议，他想反驳，却又无从开口。因为在那个词从布鲁斯口中说出来的时候，他感到喉咙发干。他确确实实感受到了渴望，此时此刻对这奇妙生灵的强烈渴望。

“这是我们寻求伴侣时会唱的歌。”布鲁斯慢慢移开了遮掩的双手，而克拉克的视线则完全追随着他。

淡色的鱼尾反射着微弱的光，细密的鳞片紧密衔接仿佛一体般光滑，下腹处的鳞甲向两边分开了一道裂口，人鱼的生殖腔毫无防备。细长光滑的阴茎挺立着，略下一点的开口处狭小且隐蔽，正因刚刚的自亵而泛着水光。

“你听到它，你觉得悦耳，说明你也……哈……想要我。”他咬住嘴唇，用手指轻轻拨弄着裂口处的两片肉唇，丰沛的体液轻易濡湿了指尖。仅仅是“也”这个词，就足够令克拉克头脑发涨欣喜若狂。

“什么时候？”在意识到做了什么之后，克拉克就已经撑在了他身上。他握住布鲁斯的手腕，将手指送进自己嘴里。略咸的液体在舌尖上炸裂开的情欲的味道，克拉克故意用唇舌吮吸出了水声，望进他眼里的蓝色带着无形的压迫和占有。

“也许是你从天空降落，将我抱回浅海的时候。也许是你脱下衣衫，帮我挑出贝壳碎片包扎鱼尾的时候。”布鲁斯的双手试探着扶住了身上人的腰，克拉克在他额头落下一个吻。“我忘记了，我没有意识，他们鱼太多了，我不敢停下，只能继续逃，哪怕是逃到另一个危险的地方去。”

“你差点晒干自己。”

“但在那个时候我遇见了你。”他带着笑意，听起来很满足。

克拉克笑着，轻吻慢慢从眉眼转移到他的耳鳍上。而布鲁斯却在此时瑟缩着、用力闭紧了眼睛。他的手指紧张的抠进沙土，睫毛都因不安而颤动不停。

“怎么了？”克拉克察觉到他的异常，停了下来。

“只是……鳍是人鱼最敏感最脆弱的部分之一，人鱼在交配时会由压制方撕咬受孕方的鱼鳍来宣示控制权。压制方会在这个时候变得残暴，无论受孕方顺从还是反抗，它们都不会停下撕咬，交配过程中充斥着血腥和暴力直到最后结束。”布鲁斯将头偏到一边，克拉克注意到他手肘上的鱼鳍也悄悄收了回去。“大部分人鱼的鳍都是不完整甚至缺失了的。而你比我见过、甚至听说过的所有人鱼都强大得多。”他的声音越来越小，“其实我不是害怕，但那真的很疼……”

克拉克愣住了，心下吃惊不小。他不敢去想布鲁斯下了多大决心才愿意和他在一起。他觉得和更强大的人……所遭受的就会更残忍更野蛮吗？

“嘿……听着，布鲁斯，我不会这样对你的。”克拉克怜爱的捧着他的脸颊，语气温柔，“我们这样做是为了和喜欢的人一起感到快乐，而不是给任何一方带来痛苦。如果你没准备好或是根本不愿意，我想让你知道，你是自由的，我不会强迫你。”

那双眼睛，就像他最喜欢的蓝天晴朗时的大海，温暖平静，广阔而令人心安。就像不小心踏进了海底的涡流，越陷越深，无法自拔。

“可以让我看看它吗？”克拉克抚摸着一侧耳鳍，请求到。布鲁斯犹豫了一下，最后它们还是在克拉克手中慢慢伸展开来。

“真美。”克拉克看着手中几近透亮的一层，不禁感叹造物的神奇。由几根坚硬鱼骨撑起的鳍面立在耳侧，就像两边尖尖的翅膀。他的手指只略略爱抚，酥痒的感觉就让布鲁斯忍不住缩了脖子。他轻喘着，阴茎慢慢充血、探出身体。渴望慰藉。“克拉克……碰我……”

在他的轻颤中克拉克吻遍了他的身体，两颗挺立的乳头被故意吮吸得格外肿大。他将布鲁斯的阴茎舔了个遍，最后看了眼深吻之后喘息着的人鱼，终于吻上了下腹之间的裂口。

只是舌尖轻轻舔开那两瓣肉唇，布鲁斯就颤抖不停。原本光滑柔软的舌头在此时却成了粗糙强硬的入侵物，狭小的穴道从未经历过真正的开拓，而那条舌头丝毫不知怜惜的左右舔弄着内壁，和微凉紧缩着的肌肉较劲。克拉克低哼了声，抬眼便看到爱人也同样看着自己——脸红的可爱。

他将舌尖抽了出来，空余出的小口立刻涌满了体液。他笑着将嘴唇上的潮湿蹭回给布鲁斯，在他的注视下，克拉克将一根手指缓慢的插入他的身体。

“嗯……”布鲁斯轻哼着，手指进入的地方更深，感觉也更陌生。克拉克试探着抽动手指，指尖撞到深处到某一点时布鲁斯发出一声惊呼，感到自己的身体不受控制的涌出一阵热流。他慌张的看向自己的下身，发现溢出的体液已经慢慢涌出穴口，盖过了肉唇。

“人鱼都会流这么多水吗？”布鲁斯听到克拉克在此时恶劣的提问。但他现在只觉得脸颊烧红，想不出任何可以辩驳的话。

克拉克又将嘴唇覆了上去，这次唇舌一起吮吸，将那些溢出的、穴道中的体液全部吞食下腹。他含住了一侧肉唇用力吮吸，布鲁斯像触电一般猛的弹起了腰。“啊！别！别碰……唔……”

克拉克将他按了回去，单手抚弄着他的阴茎，同时更用力的吮吸另一侧柔软的肉瓣。布鲁斯下意识推拒着他的肩膀，宽大的尾巴剧烈扭动。克拉克将那两片唇肉吸出了啧啧的水声，那两片软肉慢慢充血肿大，被唇舌舔玩时还会敏感的颤动。克拉克再一次将他的入口处舔湿，原本微微开裂的生殖腔因为红肿起来的肉瓣又像闭合了一般。

“你看它在你的身体上多漂亮。”视线扫过淡色的鱼尾、苍白的皮肤，被舔弄到艳红的生殖腔格外显眼。克拉克挑过他的下巴吻住他，另一只手的两根手指也趁机插入了穴内。

“唔唔……！”布鲁斯含糊的抗议着，口中的唾液却被克拉克翻搅的舌头吻出更多。那两根抽插着的手指试图向两边撑开他的穴道，不久后是加入的第三只。舌头已经被吮吸的发酸，他的大脑混沌时还闪过一个问题：克拉克是否拥有比人鱼还大的肺活量？然后他听到那三根手指一起进出身体时发出的水声，它们还在向内深入，这次他感觉到了阻力，一点恐惧……

“嗯……克拉克！”布鲁斯挣扎着在他口中吸取氧气，最后克拉克满足的放开他时，他的下巴都被口水浸湿了。他大口喘息着看着克拉克慢慢褪去红蓝制服。宽阔的臂膀、壮硕的胸肌、紧窄的腰腹……唔……那应该就是生殖器了。布鲁斯盯着那根粗壮的肉柱移不开视线。

“怎么了？”克拉克好笑的问。

“它……它好粗。”布鲁斯坐了起来，好奇的抚摸着克拉克的阴茎，还在手中掂了掂。“还……好烫。”布鲁斯抬头看了眼克拉克，发现他微微皱了眉，隐忍着，喘息声沙哑粗重。

这是不要停的意思吗。布鲁斯的手指更灵活更快速的套弄着，克拉克嘶哑的低吼声有一瞬间让他全身发软。肉柱顶端流出些许液体，克拉克呼出一口浊气，膝盖一沉跪到他身侧，几根手指探到布鲁斯下体闭合的肉唇就开始揉弄。

“唔……”布鲁斯低低呻吟着，隐私处突然传来的快感让他手上的动作停了一拍。克拉克手上的动作也越来越快，指尖逐渐被分泌出的体液沾湿，突然没入的中指精确的按上体内的点，布鲁斯酥软着身体被克拉克扑回了沙滩上。

“布鲁西……”克拉克看着他，抵着他的额头，引得他的视线看向他们的下体。

“唔……”布鲁斯看了他一眼，伸手摸向自己下身，冰凉的指尖触碰到那两片温度过高的肿胀，他咬住嘴唇，轻轻向克拉克掰开它们。

“哦……布鲁斯……布鲁斯……”克拉克几乎崩溃的呻吟着，尽力调动余下不多的自制力。

布鲁斯看着硕大的阴茎慢慢没入自己的身体，过程中还挤出了不少多余的体液。他低哼着，鱼尾紧张的抵着沙滩，克拉克的阴茎对人鱼来说还是过于粗壮了些，撑开身体的感觉有些过于清晰，那根粗硕紧紧贴着内壁，火烫又坚硬。布鲁斯从未想过插入的过程会如此漫长，也许是肉柱表面的皮肤干涩了些？他能感受到那些凸起的青筋在柔软的内里勃动。

“……克拉克？”他小声呼唤着，贴着沙滩不敢乱动。有一点胀痛，克拉克埋在身体里的温度总让他觉得自己的鱼尾就要融化掉了。但与此同时，下身渐渐涌出的一阵酥麻也让他觉得新奇。他抚弄着自己的阴茎，但还是感觉有哪里不对。“唔……克拉克？克拉克……做点什么……”

克拉克的眼眶有些发红，阴茎刚刚抽出一点就用力撞了回去。布鲁斯紧张的抽了气，下意识的抓住了他的腰。在克拉克慢慢调整的节奏中，他不安的哼哼，然后慢慢变得绵软放松，发出悦耳的呻吟声。“布鲁斯，我们现在这样就叫‘做爱’，不是你们说的‘交配’。”

“这很……很舒服……”他听到克拉克的小腹撞上鱼尾发出连续又迅速的声响，他的胸肌又一次被抓住了，布鲁斯向上挺起了胸膛，他喜欢克拉克拉扯着抠弄自己乳头的感觉。无意间的低头，他看到自己被撑得向外翻开的肉唇，红肿着、费力吞吃着那根狰狞的巨物。克拉克的阴茎泛着水光，每次全根没入的抽插都会溅出几滴淫液。布鲁斯羞红着脸移开了视线，即便如此，他还是无法将自己身体被操弄出的水声掩盖进海浪之中。

“布鲁斯……你的声音……你的声音真好听。”这就像是一种鼓励，克拉克忍不住向着能让他发出愉悦呻吟的地方连续撞击。布鲁斯尖叫着向后仰了头，喘息着、呻吟着，涌出的唾液被狼狈咽下。

“啊啊啊……慢……慢一点……”布鲁斯的喉结上下吞咽着，这让克拉克吻了他的脖子，却没能让他减慢速度。人鱼的穴道微凉却足够热情，穴肉紧紧吸附着肉柱，一致跟随他的节奏律动，在阴茎离去时闭合紧缩，主动为他的主人增加摩擦的快感。

人鱼的身体有些超乎想象的舒适，内里的肌肉充满了吸力，挤压他，挽留他，时刻不停的压榨他。撑在布鲁斯身侧的手掌按进了沙滩，克拉克低声吼着，改变了埋进他身体的角度。

“啊啊啊不行！”鱼尾向后挣动着，阴茎进入过深的地方让他觉得恐惧，人鱼的子宫需要受孕后才会慢慢张开，平时只是穴道深处一个小小的软袋。而克拉克鲁莽撞进来的阴茎直接抵到了入口的缝隙，几次无意的冲撞让他的阴茎抽搐着流出浊液。那根阴茎搞得他浑身无力。“停！克拉克！停下！！”布鲁斯哽咽着，沙滩上掉下两颗晶莹的圆珠。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克俯身吻住他的嘴，手下却按住他的鱼尾，将阴茎插入的更深。

“唔……！”布鲁斯挺着胸膛睁大了眼睛，那脆弱敏感的地方从未被开发过，入口处的缝隙被硬物强硬的顶撞着、研磨着，脊椎连续窜上的电流击得他的身体酸软连鱼尾都抬不起来。还有他体内涌出的热流，那无法克制的奇怪感觉，在克拉克愈加大力的操干中愈加明显。“停……啊！”他颤抖着嘴唇，有些慌张。“克拉克………会坏掉……啊！！……”

“唔……哪里？”克拉克轻吻着他渐红的眼眶，略微减缓了动作。

“……下面！我要……”他推着克拉克的肩膀，脸红的像是要滴血。“我要尿出来了……”

“下面……是这儿吗？”

“嗯……啊！！不……克拉克！不要……！啊！！停下！……”布鲁斯哭叫着扭动身体，逃避着不断涌出的尿意。硕物连续冲撞着深处那条窄小的缝隙，翻出的淫液都被摩擦出了白沫。克拉克紧紧扣住布鲁斯的十指，操干的动作一刻都没有停下。人鱼的生殖道收缩夹弄着他，在他越来越强劲快速的抽插中绷得更紧。还有布鲁斯的声音，那些舒适享受的呻吟声，因为这些陌生的快感而哭喊着叫着自己的名字……

“老天……布鲁斯……布鲁斯……你要……”你要逼疯我了。克拉克换了一个角度，在他全身痉挛时毫不留情的插进他的身体。压力终于在这一瞬间全部释放，那股温流从体内深处喷涌而出。布鲁斯尖叫着抓紧了克拉克的手，鱼尾带起阵阵浪花，微凉的精液溅射到他们的胸膛。

克拉克吻着他的耳朵，看着高潮了的人感到十分满足。布鲁斯放空了很久，他还在喘息。克拉克悄悄摸向他们的下体，轻轻拨弄了两下仍旧被他撑着的肉唇，毫不意外的看到布鲁斯又哆嗦了两下。

“我们叫这个‘高潮’。”克拉克温柔的咬着他的耳鳍，浅浅抽动起来的阴茎又换来了布鲁斯的呻吟。他微微张着嘴，睫毛还眨着湿意。克拉克注意到他耳侧坠落的几颗珍珠。“舒服吗？”

“很……唔……”布鲁斯咬住嘴唇，试着晃了晃鱼尾，“但是很涨……”

“哦……当然会涨，因为你还在流水。”克拉克从他的肚子上移开视线，笑着吻了他。“不仅如此，布鲁斯，你身体里的那道小口已经张开了，他正吸着我，想要我插进去。”

“……不可能！那里不可能插进东西！”

“真是这样吗？你的子宫像一个小气球，拳头大小，柔软又有弹性。”克拉克喷在耳边的热气让布鲁斯不自在的扭了扭腰。“相信我。”克拉克抱着他飘了起来，单臂绕过他的后背让他能更贴近自己，只剩小半段尾巴还拖在沙滩。

布鲁斯惊讶着搂紧了他的脖子。但他没能思考更多，因为这次克拉克操他的时候可没给他一点准备，恍惚间，坚硬的前端就已经狠狠撞上了缝隙。阴茎抵着小口不停的向前闯着，内里酸痛的同时布鲁斯也感受到了身体的无力。克拉克终于狠下心将他干开的时候他只剩下了尖叫的力气。内里的软肉被捣弄得红肿不堪，涌出的体液顺着鱼尾滴落下去，他的小腹胀得难受，抵着子宫内壁的阴茎只要稍稍移动一下就能惹来他全身震颤。

“啊！……克拉克……！！”布鲁斯埋头在他颈窝，双手紧紧勾住他的背。比以前更快了，布鲁斯想着，他看到克拉克下腹上的毛发沾满了湿液，那根紫红色的肉柱整根整根的进出着自己的身体，尽最大可能的摩擦到内壁然后再狠狠捅进子宫，红肿的肉唇被坚硬的性器摩擦得不停颤动，被反复翻出又推送回去。

他酥软的呻吟着，没过多久却大叫起来。“那边有……！嗯……克拉克！”越过他的肩膀，布鲁斯看到了不远处的几条人鱼。是之前给他设下陷阱的那几条。“人鱼……啊！他们在看！”

布鲁斯不安的挣动着，却只能让体内的硬挺更胡乱的戳刺上内壁。这让他剩余不多的力气更快的耗尽了。他似乎要滑落下去，但克拉克拖住了鱼尾用力插入再一次将他钉在了自己的阴茎上。布鲁斯沙哑着嗓子尖叫出来。

“让他们看！”他想到了布鲁斯耳鳍上面一道浅淡的疤痕，就在他第一次发现布鲁斯时，它受伤流血的地方。他心中涌起怒意。不敢想象布鲁斯被那群混蛋拉扯着撕咬鱼鳍……“让他们看着！你是我的！谁还敢打你的主意？……”

布鲁斯虚弱的只能发出一阵低吟声，却觉得万分安心。他拉下克拉克和他接吻，努力控制自己的身体迎合他的动作。他听到克拉克低沉的吼声，也忍不住响亮的呻吟出来。在那些远远高于他体温的种子洒进子宫时，他终于放任自己昏睡过去。

 

——

布鲁斯在沙滩上醒来，他呻吟着挺高腰跨向那片冰凉的物什靠近。支起身就看见埋首在他小腹的克拉克。那是他的舌头，冰凉凉的舔弄着红胀的入口。

那很舒服，小腹没那么涨了，现在的他只感到满足。布鲁斯慵懒呻吟着给他回应，他的阴茎已经缩了回去，但下方那处过度使用的小口仍旧肿胀着。

克拉克含着凉雾继续给他降温，布鲁斯则对此感到惊奇。他们同时抬起头。

——“你能把我变成人类吗？”

——“你愿意和我回家吗？”


End file.
